1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a muffler outlet part for a muffler to be used in exhaust systems of motorcycles. The invention is additionally concerned with a muffler to be used in exhaust systems of motorcycles.
2. Background Art
Exhaust systems of motorcycles must comply with legal noise emission limits. Within the framework of the legal noise emission limits, however, motorcyclists desire a maximum sound level of the exhaust system while riding. Legal noise emission limits are not set uniformly throughout the world, so that a complex adaptation to the given locally prevailing noise emission limits is required in the case of exhaust systems intended for exportation.
From EP 1 099 829 A2, a muffler for exhaust systems of motorcycles is known that has a swivel-mounted adjustment plate for the closing and opening of outlet openings. The adjustment plate renders the sound level and exhaust back pressure of the exhaust system adjustable. Mufflers of this type have the shortcoming that adjusting the sound level is complex and complicated.